livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Suddenly a Nuke Hit - Session 1
Suddenly a nuke hit. 3Fuck. 2That was fast. 0Panic. You brace down, the flash of light couldn't have been anything else. Good thing you weren't staring directly at it this time. 4Scramble back into the tunnel. 0Hold on to the nearest thing not nailed down. 0Look. You make it back in, but the shockwave had time to propagate. It blasts the hatch clean off and hurls you off the rungs of the ladder. You hit the floor with a thud. 0"Uuggh. . .gonna need to replace that. 0Make sure you didn't break anything. 3Where the hell did my flashlight go? Scrambling around your persons, you barely manage to get your flashlight on before the entire area around the entrance is blanketed in the dust that's starting to fall earthbound. You pull your scarf around your face. 5Pick up your rifle. 0Look around the surroundings. 0Regret living through the apocalypse. Its banged up, but then again what AK isn't? You don't have much ammo on you, but its enough for what you encounter. At least in these tame tunnels. 5Look around for anything else useful. 2"Popping up to check was a BAD idea." down the tunnel You find. . .a can of sardines. Well that might still be good after being tossed into a fire. Finding nothing else of value you look at the two options you currently have. 3Move back from where you came before popping out to nuke. 4Keep going forward. Getting back on track, you press forward into the tunnel. Visibility is low, and its becoming rather hard to both ready the rifle and hold your flashlight at the same time. 1Hold the flashlight in your mouth. 3Duct tape it to the AK. 0Just keep going. Duct tape. The solution to all problems. With the flashlight now secured to the AK, you continue downward. You can hear your footsteps echoing around you. A loud screech, however, breaks those echos. 0Flip the safety off. 3Proceed backwards slowly. Heading towards that noise is not in your best interests. You slowly start backing away, rifle at the ready. You can vaguely make out the sound of paws hitting the ground getting closer and closer. You notice just how little the light illuminates. 0Fire blindly. 3Might as well wait until you can see it. As it enters the light you realize its. . .a tiger. This used to be fucking ass nowhere Utah. What the hell is a tiger doing here? In any case its coming at you. 0Shoot it. 3Shoot it MORE. 0Too close, hit it with the stock as hard as you can. You unload on it. Each shot illuminates the tunnel enough for you to witness each individual bullet impact. It's most definitely dead, though. There is now a tiger corpse in front of you. 2". . .Seriously, why the hell is this here?" 0"I'm almost afraid to keep going if THIS is here." 1Kick it and move on. You continue to wonder why the hell a tiger was here, but continue to press onward anyway. Pulling out the magazine, you make a quick check of how many shots you have left in it. Six. Suddenly a fork in the path. 3Left. 3Right. 0Start backing up faster. 1Better not take any chances, where's that grenade? After securing the fork on the tunnel floor, you proceed down the left tunnel. Hopefully it contains less tigers. You can make out a light at the end of the tunnel. 5Well, pick up the pace. 2Wonder whats in the other direction. Thats either an exit, settlement, or encampment of some sort. You pick up the pace and almost sprint to the light. Good thing you didn't actually sprint though because it is an exit. Fairly high up. 3Peer down, I mean what the hell, you're underground. 0Turn around. 2Yell if anyones there. Seems like it exited to a sloped cliff face. The slope isnt that steep, but that still would've have hurt if you jumped out. The entire environment around you is best decribed as blasted. 1Slide down the slope. 1Look around the landscape. 2Head back and try the other tunnel. Wandering a nuclear wasteland isn't that high on your priority list. You head back into the tunnels to see what might be down the other turn. You reach the fork again and head down that way. 3". . ." 0Reminisce about pre-nuclear war. 2Check your supplies. You continue silently down the tunnel. It seems to be getting wider as you go. Despite making these tunnels your home, you've never gone this path. You notice hatches lining the wall. 4Open one of the hatches. 1Better not. Keep going. You open one of the hatches, and notice two things. First, ther's a corpse in there. Second, theres ritualistic engravings on the inside side of the hatch door. Goody. 0". . .Nuclear war, and what looks like a cult. Goody." 5Make the damn well sure that theres nothing ALIVE nearby. 0Maybe the wasteland wouldn't be so bad. . . You sweep the area, and notice nothing of living notice. You do, however, notice a cage. The door seems to have been gradually clawed open. Oh. 2". . .What the hell kind of cult needs a TIGER?" 0Start wondering if there was more than one. 1Search the hatches. Loot maybe? You ask this out loud, and unexpectedly receive a response. "Hey who's there?!" You spin around, and can hear footsteps coming down the tunnel gradually getting louder. 1"Uh. . .you're average apocalypse survivor?" 2Remain silent and raise your rifle. 0"Who are YOU?" Raising the rifle, the flashlight sweeps the area and illuminates the man who questioned you. He appears to be garbed in a long black robe reminiscent of a priest. A cultist? 2Better not take any chances. Two shots. Center mass. 0"Who are you?" 1"Tell me who you are, or I'll shoot." Bang. Bang. The shots connect, and he staggers back with each one. Seems like he was wearing SOMETHING under that robe though, as he's still standing. He reaches into the folds. 0Two more shots to center mass. That armor doesn't seem that effective. 4Try for a headshot. 0Go for his knees. You pull the trigger, but its rather hard hitting something moving that frequently. It overshoots and he pulls out a pistol, firing potshots in your direction. He's disorientated at least. 0Roll to the side. 1Duck and keep firing. Three shots left. 4Well I do have this grenade. You pull the pin off the grenade on your persons and chuck it at him. He takes note of this and immediately backs away as fast as he could manage with two bullet wounds. 3Pins out. Mr. Grenade is not our friend. Run. 2Shoot him in the back while you can. You turn tail and book it. Mentally counting down to three you dive to the ground just as the grenade explodes behind you. You can hear the fragments whizzing over you followed by a yelp of pain. 0Get up and inspect the damage. 4Reload while you're at it. You pull out the magazine to your AK. . .when suddenly another nuke hit. 0At least you assume its a nuke given the muffled noise and the shaking. 1They're getting alarmingly close and frequent. 0They seem to be isolated to two nearby areas though. 0Perhaps another war is still going on with remnants? 0Ejecting the remaining rounds from the magazine into your bag, you stuff the mag into it too. 0That priest is most definitely dead. Though I'm now down a grenade. 2SUDDENLYNUKE / END / MAYBE SESSION 1?